


Change of Attitude

by soo



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-20
Updated: 2002-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman returns Harley to Arkham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Attitude

Batman stood in front of the window and watched as Harley bounded into the common room. "She certainly seems happy to be back," he commented as he turned to Dr. Tan. 

"Not much keeps her depressed for long." Dr. Tan pointed to Ivy, "And it probably doesn't hurt that she was probably told that she's rooming with Ivy."

Batman frowned, "Is that safe?"

Safer than some of the other options." Tan shrugged, "And Harley and Ivy are good for each other."

Batman tunred to Dr. Tan, "How so?"

"Ivy keeps Harley's antics down to a minimum and Harley cheers Ivy up during the long winter."

"Long winter?"

Dr. Tan nodded. "Ivy almost goes into a hibernation cycle herself. Whether this is due to the changes in her DNA or it's depression, we haven't been able to figure out."

Batman nodded and turned back to the window ot see Harley throw herself at Ivy. A flicker of a smile flashed across Ivy's face. "Maybe they are good for each other." Satisfied, he stalked out of the room.


End file.
